Dechi
Dechi are an energy based creature. They can eat almost anything and turn it into a special energy that they can control. They normally use their energy to change their design, but can also use it to change the world around them. Dechi have the ability to fuse with a person. Giving the person the ability to control the dechi’s energy. They seem to have an extreme hatred toward males but like being around females; so mostly only females can fuse with them. If someone tries to forcibly fuse with them, the dechi will absorb them and turn into a Ban Dechi. Different Types of Dechi There are three types of dechi: War Dechi, Moe Dechi and Ban Dechi. War and moe dechi come in many different colors and gain designs after fusing based off the person’s personality. Ban dechi are always grey and their eye color shows what type of ban dechi they are. When it has black horns and tail it known as a basic dechi. If it gains enough power or EXP it becomes a Crystal Dechi. Crystal dechi are just a more powerful version of the basic dechi. War Dechi: Gain power by training and consuming energy. Moe Dechi: They draw their power from the user’s emotions. This can be a disadvantage if the user isn’t very emotional. Different emotions can cause different stats to raise and fall. For example anger would cause offense to go up while depression would cause defense to go up. The dechi also causes the user to have strong emotional spikes, so only people with strong wills should fuse with them. The dechi only stays strong while the user is emotional, once the user calms down the dechi loses its power boost. Ban Dechi: Unlike the others, ban dechi aren’t immune to damage like normal dechi. Depending on their power they can actually take damage and die. They can change their form, but it’s normally very easy to tell them apart from actual people. No matter who they change into there are a few things that won’t change. Their skin will always be grey and eyes will always be the same color. Their hair will always be the same color as their eyes but can come in different shades, even white or black. Types of Ban Dechi Mindless Dechi (Blue Eyes): A very stupid mindless dechi that eats and destroys everything that it can get its hands on. They are easily controlled by other types of Ban Dechi that are stronger then them. Unholy Dechi (Red Eyes): A very angry dechi that has an incredible ability to control one of three elements: fire, electricity, or wind. The angrier it gets the more powerful it becomes. Fake Dechi (Cyan Eyes): The most annoying type of ban dechi since they can change their form better then others. Unlike other ban dechi, fake dechi can change their hair, eyes and skin color. They love turning into people and humiliating themselves in that person’s form, just to piss people off. Zombie Dechi Moe Corp. had been dumping their waste on the one continent, turning it into a huge toxic waste dump. The dechi there started to change; they seem mindless and have an endless hunger. If you get bit you won’t become a zombie but they will eat you a live.